


My wife

by MangaBitch



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Adopted Children, Affection, Bedrooms, Boys Kissing, Canon Gay Relationship, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Embarrassment, Emotional, Engagement, Established Relationship, Feels, Fluff, Gay, Gentle Kissing, Gentleness, Happy, Husbands, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Living Together, Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Married Couple, Men Crying, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, No Smut, Panic, Protectiveness, Romantic Fluff, Same-Sex Marriage, Scents & Smells, Sharing a Bed, Shock, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Shyness, Sleepiness, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Smile, Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Planning, Wedding Rings, Worry, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 15:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12890964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaBitch/pseuds/MangaBitch
Summary: Though he calls Finland his wife, Sweden had never really officially proposed to Finland at all. Feeling bad about it, he decides to make things right. Finland doesn't know what to say.





	My wife

**Author's Note:**

> there are no breaks on this feels train

Sweden and Finland lay silently under the sheets together, their bodies intertwined together affectionately. Weary from their night of passionate the previous evening. Their bodies weak and achey, chests heaving and weary from their sexual activities. Heavy breathing and yawns filling the air, now calm breathing and soft breaths replaced them.

Finland came to wearily, waking to see the face of his sleeping husband laying beside him. He would never get tired of gazing into those blue eyes or waking up to such a calm face. Knowing only he saw Sweden like this. A warmth growing inside of his chest, a fond smile on his face as he gazed upon his husbands sleeping face.

He then leaned over to slowly to kiss Sweden affectionately, love filling him the longer he looked at him. He then reached out to stroke Sweden's hair, but stopped as he saw something shiny on his finger. It was then that Finland saw a ring on his finger, not just any kind either. Pure white gold with diamonds on it. He knew for sure that the ring on his finger hadn't been there yesterday.

When had the ring showed up? Had Norway used some form of magic? Was this a prank because he would not be happy if it was some form of prank. He felt shock, then panic rush through his blood instantly. Forgetting how to act rationally like a normal human being and all his emotions flooding into his head at once.

"Mita viitua!" he yelled in a panicked tone. He just had to calm down, there had to be a reasonable explanation for this but his heart was racing in his chest. He wondered if this was a dream, if he was still fast asleep and a delusion made up by thoughts he had considered in his daily life. Of when Berwald would take the next step and think of buying them rings.

However, he had never thought to ask him as he was just happy with the way things had been until now. Though they had been together for centuries as well as having an adopted child Sealand. However, the two of them had never had a wedding. But this did not make them any less a family. They lived together and shared many happy moments with one another.

Sweden woke up sleepily to the panicked sounds of his husband, sensing that something was wrong. He could feel him squirming beside him and worried of what could be bothering him. "Y' ''r'ght f'n" he asked worriedly his tone sleepy. Due to just waking up he was still half asleep, his head fuzzy and unable to process anything properly. Though he would forever rush to his husband's aid.

Finland turned to look at his husband with wide eyes, still panicking about this situation. Desperate for an answer as to what the hell was actually happening right now. "Berwald, what the hell is this?" he asked anxiously. Still in a state of shock, he swore he felt a little dizzy. The blood rushing from his head and his body feeling heavier than before.

Sweden simply blinked as a response, though they were together he decided it was about time he made their relationship official. Though everyone in the world knew they were together. He thought Finland would appreciate a ceremony, a cake, flowers and the two of them dressed in white. And Peter would make the most adorable ring boy too.

"Y d'nt w'nt t' m'rry m?" he asked thoughtfully. A sense of sadness spiking his heart though it did not show visibly on his face. But even so, Finland would be able to sense his distress. He though Finland would look wonderful in a white suit all tidied up. Their national flowers placed on the front pocket with a silky grey tie.

Finland blinked and felt his cheeks heat with a blush. Worried that he may have hurt Sweden's feelings without meaning to. "No, I just thought…." he trailed off shyly. He had never thought that a wedding would be necessary since the two of them were together. That they were happy, and everyone approved of their relationship anyway.

"… we already were" he replied awkwardly laughing nervously. He had never made a point to hide the fact that he was in love with Sweden and they were indeed in a relationship together. He had just never thought that a ceremony would be necessary, not that he didn't want to have one. In fact he would like nothing more than to stand at the alter and declare his love for Berwald.

Sweden blinked as he observed his husband, then a fond smile spread across his face. He then sat up slowly and took Finland's hands in his own. Gazing into his eyes lovingly. "F'n, w'll y' m'rry m', f'r th' s'cn'd t'm" he asked fondly. He wanted to do it properly this time, with a ceremony and a cake. Both of them wearing suits and carrying bouquets.

Even sharing a real honeymoon together, sharing a night together as a newlywed couple. Being away in some foreign country for a fortnight while Denmark and the others took care of their adopted son. Being able to let the feeling sink in that they had made the bond as soulmates. Knowing that this was how their life would be from now on.

Finland felt his eyes well up with joy, tears spilling down his face and onto the bed. His body shaking as he felt himself begin to crumble and his emotions getting the better of him. "Yes, a million times yes!" he sobbed tearfully. How could he ever say no to Sweden? Though to others he was scary and intimidating, he was Finland's gentle giant.

He then lunged himself at Sweden silently, throwing himself into his arms affectionately. Bursting into uncontrollable tears while the Swedish nation held him affectionately. He was happier than words could describe, all but losing his voice as he felt sobs escape his lips. Meanwhile, Sweden held him fondly while his husband cried in his arms like a child.

He had always loved Sweden, falling for him over time while staying with Denmark. But never gaining the confidence to tell him until they left. As he was actually shyer than he came across. After he had calmed himself down a little and stopped crying as hard. Finland sat up and kissed his husband affectionately. Wanting to share his happiness with him physically.

Sweden happily accepting his kiss and holding his beloved affectionately. Feeling like the luckiest man in the world, having managed to reach his dreams. The two of them gazing into each other's eyes in the dimly lit room. As they sat together wrapped in warm sheets. Not wanting to let the other go no matter what.

Finland was still crying a little, but he couldn't help himself. He couldn't wait to tell Finland about being a ring boy or the other Nordics about their ceremony. He only hoped Denmark wouldn't get too rowdy.

"Jag alskar dig Finland" Sweden whispered huskily. Burying his nose into the other blonde male's hair affectionately like a mother would to her newborn child. Pulling him closer to his body, wanting to feel that this moment was indeed real. Almost afraid that if he let go, Finland would shatter in his embrace and disappear from his sight.

Finland continued sobbing, but out of happiness. Hugging Sweden tighter, if it had been anyone else they would have complained about being squeezed by his strength. "Rakastan sinua myos Berwald" he sobbed tearfully. He just couldn't believe this was real. Now they were finally married for real, the ring on his finger signifying the new step in their relationship.

Eventually the two curled up together on the sheets, Finland's head rested on his husband's chest. While the latter rubbed his back and whispered sweet words to soothe him. Now and again kissing each other and laughing, nuzzling each other affectionately. The flickering lights of the candles by their bedside dancing and the low lights from the hall seeping in.

**Author's Note:**

> Jag alskar dig Finland-I love you Finland
> 
> Rakastan sinua myos Berwald-I love you too Berwald
> 
> Miita Vittua-What the fuck


End file.
